


Stroke of Death

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Mythology March [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), mythology march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Nick should be careful about what bridges he burns.





	Stroke of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for Mythology March! acebabe0990 asked for Darcy/Nick & Death.
> 
> I've still got openings if you'd like to prompt one - [Mythology March](https://caitriona-3.tumblr.com/post/170999085692/prompt-me-mythology-march). Don't know when I'll shut it down, but it's open for now. Please pick something that's **not** crossed out.

[ ](https://imgur.com/m44zMAv)

Leaning back in the chair, Darcy propped her feet up on the desk, a small playful grin curving her lips. Black heels and a short black skirt set off her long bare legs while a top of deep merlot matched her lips as well as the wine in her glass. She waited for the owner of said desk, waited with a patience few could match.

Death had nothing but time . . . and all things came into her hands sooner or later.

The man she awaited wasn’t expecting see her, but she did enjoy messing with people’s expectations. And this man needed to be messed with . . . by someone he couldn’t frighten or control.

She remembered his fire from their early days. He’d been a young agent, newly recruited, when she decided to introduce herself. Such fire, determination, and a devious turn of mind she could still appreciate . . . he’d been one of the few mortals to ever learn her true identity. Though that was years after they became lovers. Not so long ago by her reckoning, but he’d risen in the ranks since then, moving from newbie to senior agent to analyst and finally to the head honcho himself. Darcy missed the man he used to be. Sure, he still possessed all of the qualities that first caught her attention, but he wasn’t the same man anymore.

Nick Fury had turned into a chessmaster . . . with other mortals as his pawns.

Philosophers might find her concern for mere humans odd since they saw her as the enemy of the living. They never did comprehend the balance between life and death. Life lost value without death - and humanity held life too cheap already. For a moment she let herself muse on the sheer contrariness of humankind. They fought so hard to slow down the natural cycle of life and death, only to deny any intrinsic value in life at all.

Mortals were such strange creatures.

No matter how much they fought the inevitable, their souls still came into Darcy’s hands. Not for good! Primal force or not, **she** still answered to a higher Power. Her job meant they stayed in her realm for a time, either resting or suffering before they took the next step of their journey. She loved her job - she loved people, especially passionate people. It’s why she spent so much time wandering the various mortal worlds, taking on different masks so she could fit in as one of them.

If her sense of the coming future held true . . . well, she might find things busier than usual.

And not even being a former favorite of hers would save someone from her wrath if their actions made things worse.

The door opened and she wiped away her annoyance, fixing a look of bored amusement back on her face as she eyed the leather jacket. Such drama . . . the man was a player at heart, truly he was.

“Get me that file!” 

He turned into his office, but hesitated for the space of a breath as his one dark eye narrowed on her. Darcy stretched out, smirking as his gaze traced her curves. She lifted her wine glass in a lazy salute. “Hello, darling.”

“Why are you here?”

“Nick,” she drew out his name, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout, “aren’t you happy to see me?”

"Is anyone ever really happy to see the bringer of their demise?"

“That’s really not nice.” Lifting her wine glass, she took a sip. “Fortunately for you,” she continued, “I’m in a semi-generous mood.” She put the glass down on his desk, ignoring his twitch as it vanished. “I’m a little perturbed with your people right now,” she explained, holding up her finger and thumb about an inch apart.

“Which ones?”

“The team in New Mexico.” 

A hint of confusion settled into his frown. “They haven’t killed anyone that I know of,” Nick noted, his eyebrow tilting at her. 

“And none of them have died yet,” Darcy agreed. “More’s the pity.” His shoulders tightened and she leaned back with a sigh. “You used to be so much more fun, Nicky.” 

“I hate that name.”

“I know.” Swinging her feet off the desk, she rose and slipped around to stand in front of him. Her hands smoothed the leather lapels of his jacket, smiling as he stiffened in cautious watchfulness. “But your people stole my iPod.”

“Seriously?” His mouth twitched and he rolled his eye at her. “You can take it back without hassling me.”

Her smile dropped as temper flashed like lightning in her eyes. “You forget yourself.”

“Ah...I…” Nick tried to step back, but her fingers curled around the leather, holding him still.

“I’m not some mortal you can play with,” Darcy reminded him, her voice cold as the proverbial grave, reverberating with a hint of her power. “Do you need a reminder?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer. With a sharp tug, she yanked him down to her, capturing his lips with hers.

Power flowed through her, the fire of it igniting her veins. Nick’s breath stuttered as her energy burned through him, stealing his oxygen and dragging at his soul. Not that he could fight her - no mortal could fight the seduction of Death when she focused on them. His lifeforce flowed into her and the taste of it threatened to overwhelm her senses, but she’d had practice in denying herself.

Nick stumbled back as she let him go, falling back to lean against the wall. 

“Oh, darling, I always forget how good you mortals taste,” she sighed, lifting one hand so she could lick the tips of her fingers. “So very addictive.” A light touch of sarcasm cut through the unsatisfied tone. “Fortunately for you, it’s not yet your time.”

A tremor ran through him, but he didn’t seem able to speak.

“Don’t be a baby,” she chuckled. “I didn’t take that much.”

He opened his mouth, coughed, and then he tried again. “That . . . that . . . that fucking hurt!”

She blinked at him. “Of course it did - it was a punishment, not a reward.”

"Only you would make something sweet into a lesson to learn."

“You should hope your people watch their step,” she advised him with a sigh of bittersweet regret. “Jane is under my protection, and you’ve got me in the mood to collect souls.” She always forgot to count the physical sensation that came from her work. The intimacy she shared with a mortal at that moment as their soul touched hers . . . no wonder others of her kind lost control. 

Such sheer erotic bliss . . . who could blame them?

“Leave my people alone,” he began. Darcy lifted an eyebrow and she could almost see his mind backpedalling. “Please.”

“That depends on them.” She stretched her arms up over her head. Little sparks played under her skin, making her edgy with the sensation. “Now I seriously need to go find a soul ready for collecting.”

Despite the caution on his face, she could see the interest flicker back to life in his gaze. “I could help you with that,” he began.

“No.” Reaching out, she brushed her fingertips over his cheek. “You’re too in love with your games to be any fun for me anymore.” A regretful smile slipped across her mouth. “And it’s such a shame too.”

He tried to catch her hand, but it slid through his fingers like smoke. “What the hell?”

“You didn’t pass my test this time, Nicky.” A cool shrug and soft chuckle answered his wide-eyed stare. “Being the merciful sort, I’m going to let you live.” His shoulders began to relax, but they tightened once more as she continued speaking. “But I can’t have a mortal running around with my identity in his memory.” 

“Stay the fuck out of my head!”

“Too late, darling, much too late. I’ve had my hooks in you since you first came into my bed.” Darcy blew him a kiss as she began to fade. “Don’t worry - you won’t remember a thing in a few more seconds.. See you soon, stranger.”

His final curse followed her into darkness.


End file.
